Can I Have Two?
by SortaSaruhiko
Summary: Mello wants Near's attention, and there's only one way to get it. Fluff, no smut. Near x Mello ftw.


_Oi, Luzzis here. I wrote a Death Note fanfiction awhile back, but it was rather... rushed. Well, so is this - but that isn't the point. I never originally had a plan for this, and it was something i only really worked on during school hours, so it definitely isn't my best work. Still, I hoped it woyld be the least bit longer... oh, well. I tried. Anywho, it is yaoi, but there is an unfortunate lack of smut. ;-; Though I hope it's decent. Lemme know what'cha think in a review._

_Disclaimer, I don't own Death Note, the characters, or any of the chocolate Mello decides to steal from you within the next hour._

* * *

Mello gave a soft sigh. Near had been playing with his dice for _hours_. Couldn't he give his boyfriend a little attention? To pass the time, Mello sprawled out on the couch, eyes locked on the television, though he didn't really watch it. A chocolate bar was in his hand - well, part of one. He'd been sitting there long enough to where a small pile of chocolate wrappers had formed on the floor. D_amn it, Near. _

He'd tried more than once to distract the albino with darts, toy puppets, and other things. None of it had worked. _Did I piss him off? Guess there's only one way to find out._

With a slight groan of protest from the sudden movement, he heaved himself off the couch and dragged his feet towards the door to their bedroom. Leaning against the door frame, Mello took a bite from what was left of his chocolate bar before saying, "Near."

"Yes?" Slate irises had not left the mound of dice that had been built, as a creamy hand reached to add another. His remaining hand was currently concentrating on twirling a chalky chunk of hair.

"...Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"You're ignoring me."

"But I'm talking to you. How is that ignoring you?"

A soft _tch_ slipped past Mello's lips. "You know what I mean."

"That's possible."

"_Neaaaaaar_." The blonde groaned, hitting his head against the door frame a few times. "Put the fucking dice down and spend some time with me."

"Since when do you want to spend time with me?" Near's voice was smooth; it showed no signs of sarcasm - but you could easily tell he was using it.

"Since now!"

"Why?"

"Because I want to spend time with you."

"Do you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Then have you considered the option of joining me,since you want to spend time with me so much?"

"I.." The thought had not occurred to Mello. With a sigh, he walked forward and sat down across from his boyfriend. "What do I do?"

"Stack the dice."

"What if it falls?"

"Rebuild it."

"What's the point?"

Near finally looked up through his bangs, gaze landing on the blonde. "There isn't one."

"Then why the hell have you been doing this all day?"

"Why do you eat chocolate?"

"Answer my question."

"Answer mine."

"...Because I like to."

"Exactly."

Mello blinked once. Twice. Three times. "Fine."

After that, there was silence. Hair was twirled. Dice were stacked. Chocolate was eaten. Occasionally, a small section of dice fell. They were easily restacked. This continued, until there were none left to add to the tower.

"...What now?" The chocaholic asked, once he got the point Near was making to not speak first.

"What do you want to do with it?"

"Take it down?" Mello was questioned, rather than stated._ What the hell does he mean, 'what do you want to do with it'? There's nothing _to _do with it!_

"Then take it down." The albino finally, after what seemed to be limitless hours, rose to his feet. Giving a feeble stretch, before toddling his way to the door of their bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday; is it too much to ask to grab something to snack on?"

"Near! I told you to stop starving yourself!"

"I'm not starving myself... I just haven't been hungry until now."

"Hmph!" The blonde blew a tuft of hair from his face. "Fine. You'd better get an entire meal. Otherwise I'm cooking."

"Mm." a soft hum of agreement was given, before the silken-haired boy left the room. A moment later, he returned with various items: Chips, tuna to-go, and the one thing that caught Mello's eye. Chocolate.

"Is that for me?"

"No."

The golden-haired teen was visibly taken aback, with a look of exaggerated shock shrouding his features. "Wh-What?"

"I _said_, no. It is not for you."

"B-But it's mine!" a pallid whine of protest was given by the chocolate-lover.

"Does it have your name on it?"

"E-Etto... no..."

"Then it isn't yours."

"But I-"

Mello was interrupted by his boyfriend, who was now sitting with his left leg in the _criss cross_ position and his right knee ascended. "I thought I told you to take the tower down." The wrapper to Mello's chocolate was peeled back, allowing Near to take a small bite.

"_Fine!_ But after I do, you're gonna do somethin' _I _like!"

"Will it shut you up?"

"Yep."

"Then you have yourself a deal."

Mello smirked, casually knocking down the tower as if it were an every day chore. Grabbing the dice by the handful, and gently releasing them into a bucket labeled _DICE_ on the side. "Alright, now I get what I want."

"What do you want, then?" Near lightly questioned his boyfriend, as another piece of the chocolate bar was broken off by his teeth.

"You."

"...You want sex?"

"Uh, duh?"

"..."

"You promised I'd get anything I want. You gonna chicken out?"

"We've never exactly had sex before. The least you could do is warn me ahead of time... Now I'll have to shower, make a proper meal, and get in the right mindset. Could you give me a few hours?" While he was speaking, Near's blonde beauty had turned from a snappy mess to a messy mess. His eye twitched, and his lips opened multiple times, though he was completely inaudible.

"N-Near, you little..."

"Little what?"

"You have one hour."

"Can I have two?"

"..."

"Please~?" The albino would proceed to bat his eyelashes, offering his most innocent face to tease him.

"F-Fine. Two." Mello muttered, huffing as his gaze averted elsewhere. His cheeks had turned a light pink hue.

"Then sex it is." From the corner of his eye, Mello thought that for a second, he saw Near smiling.


End file.
